User talk:Jakcenter
Just wanted to mention... I believe you've already mediated the vandalism on the Wastelands page, but I happened across another page that seems to have been hit by the same person. The article for Forbidden City has very obviously been vandalized. I'm not sure if you've already seen it and simply haven't had time to amend it or anything, but I figured I should bring it up, just in case. Happy Wiki-ing! Rex Guardian 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Inquiry A few questions; #Is this wiki in-universe? #At this time, are there any projects in the works? #Are you in need of additional administrators? - Admittedly, I have not contributed very much at this time, my actual time for editing will be decreasing, and I am an administrator on two other wikis, but I would like to help out here as well. Auguststorm1945 20:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Answers: 1. This wiki is a part of entertainment category, so it should be in the wiki-universe. 2. The only main projects were the creation of info-boxes for each different category and putting more pictures into articles. 3. Additional administrators would be very helpful. As you can probably see, my time is also limited. I myself cannot appoint you as an admin because only the creator of this wiki has a bureaucrat status. Feel free to send a message to Central Wikia for this purpose. Jakcenter 22:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) wastelands someone totally oblieterated the wastelands page sorry if I sound rude Drago99 03:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :All content was removed because the page was initially created by a vandal (see here). I believe the page itself was allowed to remain due to the need for such an article. My apologies if over presumptuous. Auguststorm1945 00:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) admin I was wondering if I could be an admin? Drago99 02:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps with more experience? Again, I can't actually give anyone admin rights. Jakcenter 21:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Formats Is there a Manual of Style project ongoing (or difficult to find) for Storm Hawks Wiki? If not, shall I create one? Auguststorm1945 21:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a manual would certainly be helpful, especially to define the infobox colours and references. The Leugey or Lugey problem also needs to be sorted out. Jakcenter 23:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've yet to work on improving the infoboxes, but the MOS is up and running. And sorted the Leugey issue for you. Auguststorm1945 18:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It is looking quite good. I will add on to the article standards. However, the Leugey is not completely fixed. Leugey should be the character's name, whereas and the title of the episode should remain Life with Lugey. Jakcenter 20:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Tutorials on making references, notes, sources, code and the like would be helpful! I'm not familiar with the coding possible, as an article like Lightning Strike had more complex looking code that created note and source via one written line. May be convenient but confusing when I'd personally do it manually, such as just write in those sections. I'm only familiar with how in wikipedia making references would have a collection of numbered items at the bottom. Daft Moomba 14:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tutorials can be found on http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents. Jakcenter 14:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)